


of secrets and summer kisses

by Luminee



Series: Rebuilding Hogwarts Chronicles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Soft seongsang, Summer Love, Summer Romance, harry potter setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Yeosang dislikes summer, he misses magic and his best friends Wooyoung and Jongho. But on that summer, he meets Seonghwa.This work will be a part of a whole serie with stories for each ATEEZ pairings, WooSan, SeongSan, YunGi and Jongjoong!
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa
Series: Rebuilding Hogwarts Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! 
> 
> So I was not supposed to write this that soon but here it is! I'm very happy about it so I hope you'll like it too!!! There will be a second part (maybe a third bonus one even) but I don't know when it'll come, maybe when I'll have finish the Woosan or maybe sooner we will see.  
> It's very different than how the Woosan is written, I really hope you'll enjoy it anyway :) 
> 
> As usual, a huge thank you to Ako (@jonghtoast) for reading it first and liking it, i love youu (also she's the one gifting me with all these titles)

Yeosang did not really like summer.

He had never really cared about spending time alone. Growing up in a town full of muggles, he had went to primary school with them, but not only was it hard for him to make friends, it quickly got even weirder when he could not invite anyone over, or throw a birthday party like the other kids used to do, because what if they found out about magic? As he got older, it was hard to even talk when you had to keep silent about so many things or even lie about simple stuffs. So he had learned to be quiet, to step aside most of the time, smile shyly and nod gently when someone was talking to him. Hogwarts was no mystery for him and he had accepted to patiently wait for it to come, for things to become easier. With his two parents working full time in the ministry and not anyone his age to be friends with, Yeosang had spent most of his time alone.

However, when Hogwarts came, the young and new Ravenclaw discovered that magic did not make the people surrounding him more interesting, more keened to interact with him, so Yeosang had decided to still not mind too much about being alone. Learning about magic was already fascinating enough, except for herbology, and books were numerous enough to keep him busy during the night and the weekends. Hogwarts was huge and none of his parents’ stories seemed to give it justice. It took him some time to simply be able to go from the Great Hall to his common room without getting lost, and for that he had to thanks Choi Jongho.

Jongho had been the first student to talk to him, during a charms’ class. They had both been able to make Ravenclaw earn points by making their feather fly all around the room. He had smiled excitedly to Jongho, who had, surprisingly enough, smiled back. They introduced themselves, Yeosang’s shyness completely erased by the enthusiasm of success and the thirst to learn more. Jongho was also alone in Ravenclaw, but he had a friend, who had been sent in Slytherin. His name was Jung Wooyoung. Wooyoung really loved Quidditch and all he wanted was to be a second year and be a part of the team. He was loud and always seemed like he was about to burst from any kind of emotion. Jongho was calmer, more peaceful, often nodded at what Wooyoung was saying, his voice was soft and no matter how young they were, he always added something interesting to the discussions. Neither of them minded the sharp comments Yeosang could make, nor how caught he could be into things that might have been seen as uninteresting, or lame. They did not find him weird or know-it-all, like some Gryffindor had taken to heart to let him know. They stood up for him when they did not had to do it, for a reason that maybe none of them really knew about, but after this, Yeosang had never been alone anymore.

And summer had started to be difficult.

Yeosang was not the jealous type. He knew that Jongho and Wooyoung almost lived together, in one of the few wizards only town in England, and he was not mad at it. But every time he had to wave them goodbye on the Kings Cross’ platform, he was feeling an unpleasant heavy sensation on his heart. Of course, Wooyoung had often told him that he was welcome any time during the summer if he wanted to, and he had grabbed the opportunity a few time before. However holidays were also a moment to spend with his family and it was hard to go against the tradition, no matter how busy his parents really were. Still, he could not help but miss Wooyoung’s unstoppable babbling and Jongho’s reassuring presence.

And then Seonghwa came along. That summer had been a very hot and dry, making it impossible for Yeosang to stay home and be able to breathe at the same time. He had made a habit to wander around in the city. If the neighborhood was busy during the school year, summer was an excuse for most muggles to leave their routine and the cloudy landscapes for a week or two, a month for the luckiest, at the beach, making the town almost completely empty. Increasing Yeosang’s lonely feeling.

He met Seonghwa on an empty playground. Dark clouds had been hiding all day the sun, that had shone brightly for the past weeks. He could smell in the air that rain was about to fall down, watering the city, giving a fresh and much needed glow to the few plants surviving the devouring asphalt. But at that moment the heat was unbearable. Yeosang hated the heat and the sweat it came with (but he ended up not minding heat nor sweat when it was with Seonghwa, when it was in his arms). Seonghwa was bright and outgoing. When he saw Yeosang, about to turn around and leave, he immediately greeted him with a huge smile, recognizing him from Hogwarts. They talked about nothing and everything. He was charming. He was gentle. He was nice. He was caring. And even when rain started to wet them up completely, Yeosang did not want to leave him.

Yeosang often wondered why he had not noticed Seonghwa earlier. Why it took him so long to find out about him when they were living in the name neighborhood, and were in the same year. Seonghwa had laughed and told him that maybe they were not ready earlier to meet. Yeosang thought it sounded right. Everything was simple with Seonghwa. He understood immediately Yeosang silence, talking for him when it was the moment, or keeping quiet when Yeosang was too socially tired. Most importantly, he knew how to make him talk, how to ask him question and he knew how to listen. It came naturally. Like they had always been together.

Being with Seonghwa gave Yeosang a thousand of new feelings he had never felt before. The first time Seonghwa arrived late to one of their meetings, he felt so anxious and scared, he thought he would faint. But Seonghwa had arrived, painting and running, and had hugged him tightly without asking anything. Yeosang was sure he could feel any trouble in his soul just by looking at him. He suddenly felt hyper conscious about himself. When he usually did not care much about others’ opinions, Seonghwa’s meant everything. He smiled more after the latter had told him he looked cute. He shared his interests for astrology when Seonghwa browsed in his school books and sat down on his bed, staring right into his eyes, while he was explaining the rudiments of it. He felt like Seonghwa had kissed away all his complex.

They kept their relationship a secret. Not by shame, not by fear. Only because it felt more like it was theirs. Probably more by selfishness, because they did not want to share what they had. Being with Seonghwa made Yeosang suddenly crave for physical contact. The way he was hugging him made him feel like all his troubles were fading away. The way he was kissing him made him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world. The way he was holding his hand was reassuring, more than anything else. He knew Seonghwa gave him everything he had, he could feel the sincerity, and his only worry was to be able to give it back. He knew he had managed to do it when Seonghwa, holding him tightly against his chest in Yeosang’s bed, confessed his love for him. Yeosang had never been in love before but he did not hesitate and said it back. It was not too soon. It was not forced. It was easy, it was natural, it was obvious, like everything else had been with him.

Their love was sweet like Yeosang’s favorite candies, knowing very well he could never get tired of it no matter how much he had of it. It was intoxicating. It was filled with discoveries. It was like a fresh wind in the hot summer. It was a good kind of warm, the one in which one would want to be rolled in and never leave. And Yeosang suddenly never wanted the summer to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow so I wrote this and actually ended it sooner than I had expected!! I don't have much to say about it, hope you like it like really!   
> The fic is written as "over" because, well, it is, but it does not mean I won't be able to add something later on when I'll have an idea or a vibe so please look forward to my work and thank you so much :)

They never talked about what would happen once summer ended. Seonghwa thought, on board of the train to Hogwarts, that it had been their only mistake. Not that it never crossed his mind during the countless hours they had spent together. He had just thought that if Yeosang had never brought the subject than maybe it was obvious. But as the train went on and on, Seonghwa started worrying for the first time since he had met Yeosang.

The trip seemed different from the other years. Even if it was the same people as usual in his compartment. Hongjoong was listening to Mingi’s summer stories, his eyes shining as he nodded following the track of the numerous names he was enunciating. Yunho added into Mingi stories as often as he could, nobody had been surprised that they had both spent the summer together, with big gestures and enthusiasts screams. Seonghwa was the quietest among them all. Hongjoong did not talk much in comparison to the two Gryffindors they were friends with, but if he had something to say, he always found a way to tell it and everybody would listen. Seonghwa was more of a listener. And he did not really mind to spent the ride staring at the landscapes rushing outside of the train’s windows, keeping silent. However he could sometimes feel Hongjoong’s gaze on him, a curious sparkle on his pupils, like he had guessed something was off. Like his silence was different from usual.

It did not take much time for Hongjoong to directly ask him. They cheered together for the new Hufflepuffs of the year. Happily ate their welcome feast at Hogwarts. Found back their same-year Hufflepuff friends that they had not seen all summer. And once they got back to their common room, both cozy sitting on one of the large yellowish sofas, Hongjoong asked him what had happened. Seonghwa did not ask how he knew _something_ had happened, it had always been his friend’s thing to read people like open books, he shyly told him about Yeosang. About how they had met and how they had felt. He explained the confused feelings he had, his worries and fears. That he did not know what he and Yeosang were anymore. Hongjoong simply said that if he really wanted it then he should chase it.

And so he did.

Maybe Seonghwa could have waited for a perfect setting, a perfect atmosphere, these kind of things they show in those muggles movies Yunho and Hongjoong would sometimes talk about, but waiting seemed too much. He went to the divination tower, soon after the talk with Hongjoong, alone and calmly. When Yeosang came out of his class and saw him, he looked surprised but did not say anything special and followed him down in one of the castle’s courtyard, where there was a big fountain on the middle of it and the water pouring out of it was drawing beautiful patterns before falling back down in the base of it. Seonghwa had been scared that it would be awkward. That Yeosang would have blamed him for not coming earlier to him. He even had been scared to be angry himself but once again, everything became simple. Natural.

They stayed silent for a moment. Both breathing the fresh September air, enjoying those last times they would be able to be outside for that long before it would be too cold. Seonghwa’s hand reached for Yeosang’s and they let it, interlacing their fingers, caressing it gently.

“I wanna stay with you,” eventually said Seonghwa under his breathe. His heart was always beating fast when he was with Yeosang, but this time it was once again different. Different because for the first, he was doubtful. He doubted Yeosang wanted the same thing as he did. He doubted the answer. He wanted to chase it, but what if Yeosang did not? This anxiety peak lasted not even a full second. Yeosang tighten his grip on his hand. Seonghwa did not look at him directly but he knew, he felt, the Ravenclaw had started to smile. His heartbeat slowly decreased.

“I want it too,” Yeosang answered softly. Seonghwa smiled too. He smiled like crazy his cheeks hurt. He took a deep huge breathe, like it was the first one for a long time, almost reborn. “Would you be my boyfriend?” Yeosang asked. The question had been said quickly and abruptly, in almost a whisper only Seonghwa could have heard. Seonghwa stared at him blankly, in shock. Yeosang’s face had turned red, he was holding more than ever his hand like he was afraid it might let go, like he was afraid he might lost it.

“Yes, yes, of course.”

Seonghwa’s other hand found its way on Yeosang’s warm and soft cheek while his lips found back Yeosang’s. They had kissed many times before but this kiss felt like the first one ever. Gentle, pure and, at the same time, passionate and deep. The whole world could have collapse around them, nothing would have stopped them, because at that moment nothing else matters than that special kiss. They lost their breathe in it, almost lost any kind of consciousness. Yeosang deepened the kiss even more and Seonghwa felt all his worries and fears lifted up out of his body. Everything was right because it was Yeosang. And Yeosang loved him as much as he did. So Seonghwa thought the setting was actually perfect.

Just like they did during the summer, they did not tell much people about their relationship. Seonghwa told Hongjoong, obviously. He smiled for a full hour after introducing Yeosang as his boyfriend and Hongjoong laughed at him for that, but still looked pretty proud of him. The two eventually met, sometimes they would even hang out the three of them. Yunho and Mingi also learned about Seonghwa’s new boyfriend. If they almost jumped to the roof of the Great Hall, a mix of surprise, happiness and their usual over physical reactions, they did not rush him to meet Yeosang at all and Seonghwa was grateful about that. It was still hard for Yeosang to meet new people and making him uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted. Everybody understood. They would take their time, and things would come their way, as long as they were together.

Weirdly enough, Hongjoong was the one who introduced him to Yeosang’s friend, Jongho. They had been talking for a few weeks in the library when Seonghwa had spotted them. Jongho was shy, something told Seonghwa it was not because of him, but Hongjoong seemed happy. They officially met on a Monday morning in the Great Hall, as well as Wooyoung.

They did not had to spend all their time together to be happy even if Seonghwa surprised himself many time missing Yeosang. They had agreed, for now at least, that moments scattered here and there during which they could fully be together and enjoy each other as much as possible were enough. Moments out of time in which only their love was important, in which they could forget about everything else from their classes to their tiny everyday troubles. Moments that belonged only to the two of them and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to find me on twitter > @woobrioche


End file.
